Random-ness Wiki Van Status 3: The Epic Ending
Last time on Random-ness Wiki Van Status... CCs and Cream: Glad that I survived that Ganon attack. So... I'm gonna find the first Random-ness Wiki Van and stop Armageddon from happening. *flies off from his loftwing* CCs and Cream: Hmm... *sees the van* THERE!!! *flies into the van* First Battle Stuff *loftwing lands and CCs boards off* CCs and Cream: So... The Real Random-ness Wiki Van: |:/ *turns into Link (well on this page, he IS the Link of the group right>) and whips out the Master Sword and pulls out the Hylian Shield* (and cue boss battle music) ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE MASTER: THE RANDOM-NESS WIKI VAN Link: TZEYAH!!! HEY HHEEEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! The Real Random-ness Wiki Van: *facepalm* A few useless moments later... CCs and Cream: So where's the next Denny's? The Van: Just three miles from here! CCs and Cream: Alright! So apparently, CCs and Cream as Link got the van much more nicer now and he made sure he got nicer and not just lying. CCs and Cream: Yummy yummy diner food here I come! So favorite characters and alternate selves, we're almost there! Everyone in the van: YAY! YES! ALRIGHT! AWESOME! FOOD!!! *at Denny's* CCs and Cream: *nom nom nom* Yumz. *looks at a TV and sees something strange* News reporter: It seems that Armageddon is about to strike in a few hours. Let's talk to him for a little while. *to Armageddon* So...watcha doin'? Armageddon: Well, I'm about to end the world in a few hours. How 'bout you? News reporter: Well, in a few hours, I have to make dinner for my family. Armageddon: Oh. Good, good. News reporter: So the best thing for you to do now is to be prepared to die! Back to you Tom! Tom: Well in other news... *back to CCs and Cream* CCs and Cream: (Dang.....I hope the others are alright...) The Others TAG: So....For the 3rd time.......What Now? Faves:Well,looking up(and breaking the fourth wall),were practically screwed. 4th Wall:*Break!*SWEAR WORD! Faves:Uh..ok. Nick:But theres a way! Faves:0_0 where'd YOU come from? MOCHLUM: DINNER! Nick:Your imagination.The van brought me to life. The Van:YOUR WELCOME! Faves:Uh...thanks.But,anyways,how will we safe the earth again? Nick:By using the power of the Random-blade. Faves:So,where can we find this "Random-blade"? Nick:Buried deep in Lost City. Faves:(Facepalm)Do'h! The Van:I know where lost city!But where the random-blade is buried,beats the heck out of me. Faves:THEN LETS GO! Tog:Uh,dont you think this isnt very SAFE? Faves:Safety?Since when did we give a crap about safety?Mochlum married a FRIGGING COCONUT! Tha Van:Were going!Next stop:Lost City! Tog:Oh... Mochlum: YESH I DID AND I AM PROUD! On The Way To Lost City Faves:Well,we only have several hours left.USE FULL SPEED,VAN! The Van:Ok!FULL STEAM AHEAD! Faves:Dont you mean full SPEED ahead? The Van:No,the metal I was made out of is recuycled train parts.So,i'm kinda used to it,by force. Faves:Weird.But anyways...how's everyone doing so far? Nick:Im fine! Tog:Ive got a sick feeling on my stomache. Faves:Cause were flying? Tog:That,too.(Pukes out the window) Faves:Ew.How's everyone else doing? Gumball: Can't wait till MW3 Darwin: Gumball! How can you play such violent Video Games?! Gumball: Oh cummon Darwin. You expect me to play Zelda and Mario for the rest of my life? (Everyone lookes at Gumball silently) Nick: I have to use the little ladies...er gentlemans room. Faves: KK Kh2cool:Fried Chicken! Hey! Nugget in a biscut on me! (Nick leaves and enters the bathroom portal. Morphs into Mystiqe) Mystiqe: *Opens I-Pod* There on the move Voice: Excelent! Mochlum: YESH! I CAN NOW- (faints for some reason) Meanwhile with Mochlum... Mochlum: (wakes up on Mars) Where am I? Abraham Lincoln: Your in your limbo while your mortal body is fainted. Mochlum: HOLY POOP! Larry the Cucumber: How will we get outta here? Mochlum: Well, I'm a spirit, so (floats to Earth) I'm back with da guys! :::DDD Still on the way TAG: Who wants to play Ocarina of Time? CCs and Cream: Nah, I feel like playing Skyward Sword instead... or maybe some Mario Kart 7. Pizzaburger1: But alternate-self, those games didn't come out yet as I was typing this. CCs and Cream: Yes, yes, I know. But when somebody reads this page after November 18/20/23/24/whatever or December 1/2/3/4/whatever, those games already came out. 4th Wall: *cracks* PLEASE STOP!!! CCs and Cream: ..........No. Pizzaburger1: *GASP* You said no...like a BOSS. Mochlum's Spirit: Hey guys I escaped the limbo but I am still a spirit! What should I do??? TAG:Ok, I know were random and everything, but maybe were too random. Oh no, I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM ANYMORE!!!!!! Mochlum's Spirit: You should go on a spiritual journey through the limbo like I just did! Somebody knock him out! Larry the Cucumber: Okay. (tries to maul TAG) Mochlum's Spirit: Don't maul him! Larry the Cucumber: TO BAD! IM BAD NOW! BWAHAHAHHAHA! Mochlum's Spirit: Crap, we're gonna die! Kh2cool:Fried Chicken! Bill:Kh remember (shows ripped page of book) Kh2cool:Okay uh..."If you say Fried Chicken one last time you will get an evil half" Oops I said Fried Chicken. Bill:(sarcastic) Ooops Kh2cool:Bill your evil? Bill:No....Kidding Yes! Kh2cool:Oh no i'm changing (evil Kh2cool comes out Kh2cool) KhX2:Heh Heh Heh Kh2cool:Fried Chicken! (During the Battle) Pheonix (Jean Grey): Do not be alarmed TAG (Half Dead): WTF are u doin here? Pheonix: to guild you to the Random-Blades TAG: Blade...s. Like more then one? Pheonix: Yes The extream battle KhX2:You wanna dance lets dance them..... Kh2cool:(dances) Hit me with your best shot! Fire Awa- (KhX2 slaps Kh2cool) Owww! Mochlum's Spirit: Uh oh! SPIRITS CAN'T SEE EVIL PEOPLE WITHOUT TURNING TO EVIL SPIRITS! Evil Spirit: RARARARAR! Kh2cool:(summons keybalde) Let dance! KhX2:(Charges up to Kh2cool) Hi-ya! Kh2cool:(Waves) Hi (Air punches) Yah! Puss,Marty gimme a hand! Puss:I got this (Makes cute face) Mochlum: Hey guys BUT WA! WHOS DAT? ITS MY EVIL SPIRIT TWIN! BALQHJEK! (kills spirit) AND KH2COOL! YOU LOOK SO MEAN! KhX2:Awwwww..... Puss:(attacks KHX2's face) Hi-Ya! Kh2cool:Yah! KHX2:(Charges up to Phineas and grabs him by the shirt) Phineas:Help! Help! Help! Help! (KHX2 throws Phineas off cliff) Phineas:Help!!! (falls off cliff) Kh2cool:Phineas! I'm really gonna regret this but (falls off cliff) Phineas:Aaaah! Kh2! Kh2cool:Phineas give me your hand! (Phineas gives me his hand) Phineas:Now what? Kh2cool:(throws Phineas up and climbs up himself) Meanwhile in the Spirit World Tornadospeed's Evil Spirit: ... not enough >:o Tornadospeed's Good Spirit: Don't summon any more >:( Tornadospeed's Evil Spirit: Whoops >:) oh well, your friends won't be needing their heads. ~~Armedgan has been summoned.~~ Back in the other place... Mochlum: GUYS! ARMEDGAN OR WHATEVER CALLED ME AND SAYS HES GONNA START DESTROYING THE WORLD! KhX2:Oh no the tornado. Phineas:According to legend,you can have a sacrafise for it to go away. (Everyone looks at Kh2cool) Kh2cool:What? Alvin:Well you are there hero. (Tornado gets bigger) Kh2cool:You owe me $50 in Heaven.(takes deep breath then jumps in tornado) (tornado disapers) Marty:(gasp) he's gone. Tornadospeed's Good Spirit: D: Tornadospeed's Evil Spirit: Well I guess one of them died. Time to summon MOAR TORNADOZ WOOOO *Summons more* Mochlum: NOOOOOO! I'LL SAVE U FROM HEAVEN KH! I'LL BRING U BACK TO LIFE! (jumps in) Phineas:It disapered... (light pops out) Khghost:Uh..my head.... Phineas:Huh your alive. Khghost:Are you sure I don't feel pretty good... Phineas:(puts hand through Khghost's stomatch) Huh? Your a ghost! Khghost:I'm a ghost! Oh no I am a ghost! Please don't change me back just yet. Mochlhost: Let's find Low-Fives-Ghost from Regular Show! he can make us human again! Khghost:No thanks. Khx2:Your a ghost. Khghost:I may be a ghost but i'm still strong.Because one ghost can turn one human into a ghost. (touches Khx2) Tornadospeed's Good Spirit: Wow, everyone's a ghost now :o Mochhost: YEAH! Now lets get Armedgan or whateve cause he has a EARTH-DESTROYER-INATOR! Tornadospeed's Good Spirit: That won't work, my evil half will just summon another monster D: Khghost:But were ghosts we'll never be able to...oh no! the earth exploding-inator is on minus 10 seconds.Genie of the lamp! Genie:Yes? Mochlum: I WISH WE COULD FIND ARMEDGAN SO WE CAN TURN HIM TO A GHOST! Genie:Sorry but Kh2cool is my master. Khghost:Okay I wish everyone on earth was teleported to a different planet. Genie:Your wish is my command. (everyone from earth teleports to a different planet then earth explodes) Other Planet Khghost:Lets continue our fight here since earth exploded. Tornadospeed's Good Spirit: Wish for the Earth to be back D: well, I guess that would take the action and fun out of this... Mochlum: Wait, does this planet have AIR? Genie: Its Jupiter. Mochlum: OMIGOD JUPITER HAS NO AIR! AAAAH! Tornadospeed's Good Spirit: Ghosts need air? :o Wait are you still a ghost? Alvin:Wait earth was destoryed but how will get home. Kh2ghost:I got it covered.(gets schocked) Aaah! Simon:What's wrong? Kh2ghost:Mochlum and me can only be ghost's on earth for one hour then we turn into specks of dust. (starts turning into dust) Mochlum: Oh no! (starts turning into dust too) Kh2ghost:Genie I wish...(cough) we were (cough,cough) alive again... Genie:There your 2nd wish (snaps fingers) Kh2cool:Hey! where alive! Tornadospeed's Good Spirit: I HAVE NO PURPOSE TO ANYBODY (merges into the evil spirit) Mochlum: yay im alive and only one Tornadospeeed! Now lets find... ARMEDGAN! Search for Amedgan or whateva KHX2:I'm a real human again. Puss:Pray for mercy from Puss....in boots. Kh2cool:Were gonna kick your butt! Tornadospeed's Evil Spirit: AMEGDAN... first of all your name sucks! I mean nobody can spell it right not even me! Second, KILL THEM ALL D:< Kh2cool:Yeah were gonna kick your butt! Phineas:Lets kick your- Doofensmirtz:Hinney! Kh2cool:Doofensmirtz (holds out keyblade) Mochlum: Quoting Ganon "You will die!" Thats to u, Armedgan! Tornadospeed's Good Spirit: Im gunna end this evil spirit backstory no one cares about :D *Turns evil spirit into potato* Tornadospeed's Good Spirit: DIE, POTATO Tornadospeed's Evil Spirit Potato: NUUUUUUU Tornadospeed's Good Spirit: *pwns Evil Potato* Tornadospeed's Good and Only Spirit: *Turns to human Tornadospeed: FINALLY! I hated doing that spirit half thing. I'm also sure nobody cares about anything I say or do here. Kh2cool:Lets take down Doofensmirtz...he stole Appa. Mochlum: You take care of Doof, I'll distract Armedgan. (Mochlum confuses Armedgan) Mochlum: Hey Armedgan! Armedgan: WHAT? Mochlum: Hi. Kh2cool:Got it! Doofenrmirtz:So you think you can beat me! Kh2cool:(pulls norms remote out) Heh heh Doofenrsmirtz:Hey that's Norm's remote! Kh2cool:(sets Norm to evil mode) Mochlum: Hey Armedgan! Armedgan: Please dont say Hi. Mochlum: Okay.................. Mochlum: .............. Mochlum: Hi. Armedgan: (WTF boom, but regenerates self) Mochlum: OH NO HE CAN REGENERATE! WERE SCREWED! Lotso:Hey Sheriff... Woody:Don't hey sheriff me.. Kh2cool:You tried to have woody and the gang killed! (kh2cool and toy story gang tag team on lotso) Lotso:Oww...(pant) didn't I tell you it was your kid who threw you away. Kh2cool:Don't play stupid.(punches lotso) Lotso:Owww..... Tornadospeed: GET HIM! (rapidly punches Lotso) Lotso:Owww (punches Kh2cool) Kh2cool:Ouch! KHX2:You guys think fighting me was just a walk in the park? huh? well lets see what i'm truly cabable of!! Take this! (terrible storm comes) Theodore:Oh no! Kh2cool:Theo run-o! KHX2:Ha ha ha ha!! Kh2cool:Oh no! Run! (thunder zaps doofensmirtz in the butt) Doofensmirtz:Aaah! the 2nd time! Kh2cool:Everybody run! CCs and Cream Finds the Random-blade and the Ending Comes *pulls it out of its pedestal and raises it skyward* CCs and Cream: Hmm... Okay so while the others were taking care of Armageddon, CCs and Cream took himself on his own adventure to the Lost City and found the resting place of the Random-blade. Am I right? CCs and Cream: Right! Right you are. *flies unto his loftwing and returns to the group* CCs and Cream: Let's do this. PREPARE TO DIE ARMAGEDDON! *raises the Random-blade skyward into the heavens, charging it with light, and stabs it into Armageddon's forehead* Everybody: O_O *raises the Random-blade skyward into the heavens for the last time and turns it into the Goddess Sword* Everybody: ....................................................... All of CCs and Cream's alternate-selves: REALLY?!?! YOU TURNED THIS SAGA INTO A SKYWARD SWORD PREQUEL!!!!! WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?! >:/ CCs and Cream: .....I love Skyward Sword..........just like how S&K loves May. Everybody: *GIGANTIC GASPS* ♫DUN DUN DUUNNN!!!♫ Epilouge With Redsox1099 Redsox1099: Okay. Armagedden was defeated, the world's safe, and I was too lazy to edit huh? (long pause) Redsox1099:THIS SUCKS HARD. >_< Until next time KHX2:You think you one this I will destory you soon...(puts self destruct bomb on planet then jumps in portal) Kh2cool:The planet's gonna explode. Alvin:Oh no what do we do? Kh2cool:The only thing left to do it. (rubs lab) Wake up! Genie:Huh? What? Kh2cool:The planet is going to explode in 3 seconds we need a wish and fast. Bomb:2 seconds Kh2cool:Uh...I wish everyone was back on earth and that earth was wasn't destoryed. Genie:That's a big wish! But that I can do! Bomb:1 second Kh2cool:Auugh! Do it and quickly! Genie:(snaps fingers) your wish is my command! Bomb:0 seconds left Kh2cool:Oh no were still here-(disapers to earth) (everyone on jupiter disapers to earth) Bomb:Time to exlpde (bomb exlpodes along with planet) Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Random-ness Wiki Road Trip